1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass top table having a pair of end leaves pivotally movable between an outwardly projecting use position and an inwardly projecting storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables with opaque tops have previously incorporated end leaves that are movable between storage and use positions to minimize the storage space necessary for the table during periods of nonuse while maximizing the usable space of the table when necessary. Usually the leaves of the table extend downwardly in the storage position and such tables are referred to as drop leaf tables. However, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,709,210 and 2,295,094, leaves of opaque top tables have also extended inwardly in their storage position toward each other. In supporting such leaves for movement between their inwardly extending storage position and their outwardly extending use position, the opaque nature of the table top permits any type of support desired to be utilized to pivotally mount the leaves for their movement regardless of its appearance.
Glass top tables have also come into relatively widespread use due not only to their aesthetically appealing appearance but also due to their resistance to marking and damage of the table top surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,919, 3,974,782 and 3,980,026 disclose various glass top tables having retractable and extendable frames that allow glass table tops of different sizes to be utilized so as to give the table versatility in size. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,297 discloses a glass top table incorporating a retractable and extendable frame for supporting a pair of end leaves that are manually set in place for use and manually removed when a shorter table is required. However, as yet, there has not been any glass top table with pivotal end leaves due to problems in supporting the end leaves for movement between outwardly and inwardly extending positions without having the supports for the leaves observable from above in a manner that would not be aesthetically appealing.